eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander
A Commander's primary Attribute is naturally Command, and he is allowed to have a larger army right from the start. His perks are focused on boosting his troops' attributes and making the army as a whole stronger. He himself is a very poor melee unit; while this can be improved by investing in items for him in general investing in better units for his army is a preferable choice. Commander's unique starting attributes: * Hit points: 15 * Attack: 3 * Counterattack: 3 * Resistance: 2 Commanders can use the following types of items: * Common * Melee Weapon * Light Armor * Medium Armor * Banners. Commanders can learn Commander perks up to Mastery Level 3. The primary stats of a level 1 Commander are: 0 Health; 0 Magic; 1 Command. The primary stats of a level 9 Commander are: 3 Health, 1 Magic, 6 Command. Perks Offensive Tactics Proper offensive tactics improve the attack and counterattack attributes of units. *Level 1: Attack +1 *Level 2: Counterattack +1 *Level 3: Attack +1 *Level 4: Counterattack +1 *Level 5: Attack +1, Counterattack +1 Defensive Tactics Skillful defensive tactics decrease the damage taken by units. *Level 1: Ranged Defense +1 *Level 2: Defense +1 *Level 3: Ranged Defense +1 *Level 4: Defense +1 *Level 5: Defense +1, Ranged Defense +1 Ranged Tactics Knowledge of ranged tactics improves the combat efficiency of missile troops. This does not affect healers or units using Magic Shot. Does not affect the ammo capacity of melee troops with a secondary ranged attack (e.g. barbarians, spearmen) either. *Level 1: Ranged Attack +1 *Level 2: Ammo +1 *Level 3: Ranged Attack +1 *Level 4: Ammo +1 *Level 5: Range +1 Discipline The skill of discipline increases the vitality of units and raises their magic resistance. *Level 1: Hit Points +1, Resistance +1 *Level 2: Hit Points +1 *Level 3: Hit Points +1, Resistance +1 *Level 4: Hit Points +2 *Level 5: Hit Points +1, Resistance +1 Leadership The troops under a competent leader train faster in their skills, and posses higher morale as well. *Level 1: Experience Gained +5%, Morale +1 *Level 2: Experience Gained +5%, Morale +1 *Level 3: Experience Gained +5%, Morale +1 *Level 4: Experience Gained +5%, Morale +2 *Level 5: Experience Gained +5%, Morale +2 Maneuvering The ability to maneuver not only increases the initiative of the army, but favorably affects the stamina of the troops and speeds up the global map movement as well. *Level 1: Initiative +1, Stamina +1 *Level 2: Initiative +1, Stamina +1 *Level 3: Initiative +1, Stamina +1, Mobility +1 *Level 4: Initiative +1, Stamina +2 *Level 5: Initiative +1, Stamina +2, Mobility +2 Logistics Logistics is the ability to supply troops with provisions and to arrange the sieges efficiently. *Level 1: Army Upkeep -10%, Siege +5 *Level 2: Army Upkeep -10%, Siege +5 *Level 3: Army Upkeep -10%, Siege +5 *Level 4: Army Upkeep -10%, Siege +10 *Level 5: Army Upkeep -10%, Siege +10 Notes: If the hero grants stat bonuses to the army (which is usually the case with Commander), they are taken away if the hero dies (except Hit Points, Stamina, Morale and Ammo), which makes Commander a high-priority target. Of the available skills, Offensive Tactics is key for a primarily melee army, Ranged Tactics key for a primarily ranged army, Defensive Tactics & Maneuvering are always useful, Leadership & Logistics are situational depending on the shard. Logistics becomes powerful if you have a very expensive army (for example, an early alliance with Elves or Dwarves can easily mean having more troop slots than you can afford to fill). Leadership becomes powerful if Morale is a problem (if you are using low morale troops like Thieves & Assassins, or if the shard is a World of Death, and of course more XP for faster leveling is always useful. Discipline should not be ignored, but its benefits are relatively minor unless you expect to face a lot of enemy spellcasting. Subclasses At Level 10, the Commander gains a subclass. All subclasses will reach (by level 20) a 10 in their Command primary stat. General (Pure Commander) Once the path of the commander is completed, the hero becomes a General and gains the ability to increase the attack of his units. *Generals can use the following types of items: **Common **Melee Weapons **Banner **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Shield. *Increases units' attack and counterattack by 1. *Can learn Commander perks up to Mastery Level 5. *Maximum stats: 6 Health, 4 Magic, 10 Command Marshal At level 20, the General becomes a Marshal. *Increases units' attack and counterattack by 2. Warlord (Commander/Warrior) A Commander who has mastered the art of fighting becomes a Warlord and gains the ability to efficiently increase the defense of his units. *Warlords can use the following types of items: **Common **Melee Weapons **Heavy Weapons **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Heavy Armor **Shield. *Increases units' defense and ranged defense by 1. *Can learn Commander and Warrior perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum stats: 8 Health, 2 Magic, 10 Command Battlemaster At level 20, the Warlord becomes a Battlemaster. *Increases units' defense and ranged defense by 2. *Grants +1 Regeneration to every unit. Tactician (Commander/Scout) A Commander who has mastered scouting skills becomes a Tactician, gaining higher initiative and the ability to increase the ranged attack of his missile troops. *Tacticians can use the following types of items: **Common **Melee Weapon **Ranged Weapon **Banner **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Shield. *Increases units' ranged attack by 2 (does not affect units using magic shot). *Initiative is increased by +1 *Can learn Commander and Scout perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum stats: 7 Health, 3 Magic, 10 Command Strategist At level 20, the Tactician becomes a Strategist. *Increases units' ranged attack by 4 (does not affect units using magic shot). *Initiative is increased by +2 Priest (Commander/Wizard) A Commander who has mastered the secrets of magic becomes a Priest and gains the ability to increase the morale and resistance of his units. *Priests can use the following types of items: **Common **Melee Weapon **Wand **Banner **Light Armor **Medium Armor **Shield *Increases units' resistance by 1 and morale by 2. *Can learn Commander and Wizard perks up to Mastery Level 3. *Maximum stats: 4 Health, 6 Magic, 10 Command High Priest At level 20 the Priest becomes a Great Priest. *Increases units' resistance by 2 and morale by 4. Notes: General is the most straightforward to play and is frequently the superior choice thanks to his excellent class buff and the strength of level 5 Commander perks. Tactician, however, will be better for a ranged army, thanks to his class buffs and the added ability to use him as a strong ranged unit. Priest offers very strong magic support, gaining 5 Magic compared to the General's 3, and can be an excellent buffer for the army. Warlord is easily the weakest choice, as his class buff is by far the weakest and you're surrendering a large selection of benefits in order to make the Commander an above-average melee unit. Category:Hero Classes